


The Persona

by FlaxenHairedSamurai



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Female NiGHTS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaxenHairedSamurai/pseuds/FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a mask. It just happened to be the symbol of everything she hated as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persona

**Author's Note:**

> So today I get my exam results from last year, and instead of y'know, sleeping, I started typing something that's been in my mind for a while now. 
> 
> I was introduced to NiGHTS via, of all things, the featured article on Wikipedia. It didn't take long for me to get hooked, even though I've never played the games. But watching the videos online, I couldn't get one thing out of my mind, and that was the Persona mask that NiGHTS wears at the end of Journey into Dreams. I know what it means and the image just stuck. It was kind of a 'You cannot escape what you are' type of thing, and like I said, it just wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> So uh, enjoy the fruits of my...*Checks clock* 3:30 t0 4:00 musings.

Whatever Wiseman had done to NiGHTS, it made it easier to restrain her, two third levels easily looping cuffs around her wrists and ankles, until she was suspended in the clock tower. _Like some sort of strange angel on a Christmas tree_ , Reala snorted at the comparion, waving the third levels away when their task was complete. They did as they were told, picking up the pace when NiGHTS mustered enough strength to glare at them. It was a pitiful attempt, a child nightmaren a week old could've done better. But at the same time, this was NiGHTS, and the third levels had enough brain power to know that should she escape, the way she looked at them would be the least of their problems.

"But you won't escape, not this time, NiGHTS." Reala smirked, stepping closer until he was directly in front of the captive. The hateful look came to him then, but he wasn't as easy to scare. "If Master Wiseman doesn't kill you, he'll at least put you back where you belong."

The words hit their mark, the glare fading into fear before turning back to anger. Even when she was loyal, taking away her freedom would act as a better punishment than any physical attack. Just taking away her power of flight would put her on her best behaviour for a week afterwards. Threatening her with the possibility of becoming nothing more than a slave had done more damage to her than anything Reala could think of doing, short of killing those Visitors she had become so fond of recently in front of her right now, while she could do nothing to save them. Only the thought of how much work it would be, and his orders to watch her carefully this time kept him from going after the boy right that second.

There was however something Reala could do, and the look on his former partner's face was well worth the risk of getting that little bit closer. The Persona was in her inner vest pocket, ready to be grabbed at a moment's notice if needs be. Running a hand over the detail as he stepped back, Reala smirked at the obvious question in NiGHTS's eyes. But first, he had a question of his own, "Why did you keep this? You must've known it would work against you one day."

For a second, Reala thought she would stick to her silence. But then she turned her head away, her voice strong despite the situation, "It's none of your business."

"Ah, how wrong you are. As the head of Master Wiseman's army, it is my job to know every soldier we have." Reala held the Persona up, "This marks you as one of us."

There was no mistaking how NiGHTS froze at the last three words. But once again it seemed a phantom kitten had grabbed her tongue, for she surrendered no further information. "Please NiGHTS. This is my last chance to find out." The plea was mocking, and from the tiny growl she gave him, he gathered NiGHTS didn't appreciate it.

The matter had intrigued him from the moment the scouts had told him what they had seen in the girl's Nightopia. Of course they had just as quickly told him that it had just been a bit of showing off on the traitor's part. But having met the girl in question, Reala knew that it didn't take much to sway her mind one way or the other. NiGHTS's invisible flute might have had the same effect for all he knew. But no, she had flaunted her previous loyalty as if it was nothing more than a game, setting up her downfall in the process.

"It reminds me of why I fight." Reala tore his eyes off of the mask, meeting her gaze head on. "I look at it and think about you. About what I used to be. It reminds me of why I left." NiGHTS moved her eyes onto the mask properly, the hatred in her eyes obvious.

She knew she had been making a mistake by putting it on again, even for those few seconds. Helen had even laughed at it, calling it funny. But she was thankful at the same time. Having two Visitors with Ideya had naturally brought more attention from Wiseman, and NiGHTS knew she would be sticking her neck out more than usual this time.

_If you see me in this mask, run. Don't come up and ask me to play my flute or chase Octopaw, just run.  
_

NiGHTS hadn't wanted to scare them like that, but it was something they had to know. Helen's laughter shouldn't have helped, it should've made it harder for them to realise the danger. But in its own, small way, it had told NiGHTS something she should've known since she had first taken the Persona off to show Wiseman once and for all that she was not his puppet any more.

It was just a mask. There was nothing to be afraid of. _She_ didn't have to be scared of what it meant.

Reala watched her face like an open book, making guesses when it became hard to read. He realised that once, he wouldn't have had to do that, and his glee at her upcoming return came back. There was just one thing missing from the plan.

NiGHTS held her breath when he came closer, wondering what he was going to do. She wasn't left waiting long, just closed her eyes when the cold metal was placed against her skin. "There. Now even if Master Wiseman executes you instead, you will at least look like the Nightmaren you really are."

This time, the look NiGHTS gave couldn't even be called a glare. It was the saddest look she had ever given to Reala, even compared to when she had told him of her suspicions, and the first seeds of rebellion took root in her mind. "Please-"

Helen's scream and the lights going out cut her off. The captive Nightmaren turned towards the noise, her posture slipping back into the defeat she had shown earlier, flinching at the laughter that surrounded them a second later. It didn't take long for the city to become illuminated again, but neither Nightmaren thought about the implications, Reala unable to avoid a shiver of his own.

It would not be long before his master returned, and it would be best if he was not here to see whatever judgement he passed.

"Don't worry NiGHTS, I will not be far." Against whatever he may have been intending, Reala's words came out as an attempt at comfort. It didn't work, but that was no surprise.

Soon, one way or another, it wouldn't matter.


End file.
